Foxface's Story
by Randomperson121212
Summary: What was going through Foxface's head when the gong went off? What kind of life was she leaving behind? And did she really die? The slyest girl in the Games may be more sly than you think.


**If you read this, than please, please review.**

"San, don't walk away from me!" Once again, I'm awakened by the sounds of my parents fighting. Looking out the window, the sky tells me it's barely 6:00 in the morning. Sighing, I crawl out of the bed I share with my two brothers, Sill and Luth. Sill is eight, Luth is just barely three. Both of them have a talent of pestering me.

It's the day of the reaping. I'm not completely nervous about it- I don't need to take any tesserae, I have my own ways of finding food. But still, every time the thought crosses my mind tiny stupid butterflies appear in my stomach. I tell the butterflies to buzz off and they do that. Anyways, if I do get picked, I have a back up plan.

People should be opening up their shops by now. This was the golden opportunity for food.

The baker has a small little shop, but he keeps some of the bread outside on a stand. He always takes the bread to the stand, then comes back inside to get some more. That's when I make my move.

I casually walk past the stand, managing to take two loaves of bread with me. I don't necessarily consider this bad. I need this to survive.

During my morning routine, I snatch two oranges, the bread, and a chunk of cheese. I feel slightly bad about the oranges. They must have been expensive, and the owner will surely miss it, but I had taken the first thing I could grab. Getting caught would end my life.

There's an abandoned house in a poor area of district 5 where I eat my stolen goods. If I was careless enough to eat them in public, I would be caught. I'm hungry, since my last meal was yesterday afternoon, so I quickly devour half of a loaf of bread, an orange, and half of the cheese. I would give the other half of the bread and an orange to Rose, and the other loaf of bread and cheese to Sill and Luth. That should hold Sill and Luth until tomorrow, and Rose would be able to get food from sympathetic shopkeepers. They always give her food.

A lot of bad things have happened to Rose. When she was eight, her parents were killed in an accident, and it also caused Rose to go deaf. She never did tell me what that accident was. Since she doesn't want to be put in a home, she finds shelter in abandoned houses. She doesn't go to school, and the district just seems to ignore her, they don't bother her or anything.

My mind automatically goes back to the day a met her. She was ten at the time, and I was twelve. A lot of people knew she didn't have a home, but they kept it to themselves, and far away from the Peacekeepers.

There was one man who paid a lot of attention to her. When she was walking down the streets, his eyes just seemed to be glued to her. After a while, he seemed to go always be going where she was headed. It turns out that just a couple of months ago, his only daughter had gotten sick and died. He never fully recovered. One day, he confronted her. I was walking back to the abandoned house where I always had my meals, and they where a couple of houses in front of me. He didn't seem to notice. Well, that day I found out that there was truly something wrong with him. He had convinced himself that Rose was his daughter.

I could see the scene perfectly clear in my head. For a couple of minutes they seemed to be fighting, except Rose wasn't saying anything, she was only making motions. The guy got down on his knees and started to cry. Rose tried to run away, but he grabbed on to her ankle and wouldn't let go. That's when I decided to step in.

I ran up to them, and managed to pry Rose from his hands. Then I yelled, "She's not your daughter!" Right in his face. It seemed harsh, but I just needed a way to get it through his head. After a minute of arguing with him, I got fed up and yelled, "Your daughter is DEAD!" He collapsed on the floor, crying, and I ran away with Rose.

That was two years ago. Now Rose and I meet here everyday to eat and talk. She taught me sign language, so communication is easy.

The day seems to go by faster than I want it to. Before I know it, I'm standing in the crowds, watching Dennerd Roshnurt stick his hand in those horrid reaping day balls. He seems to take an exaggeratedly long time picking the name out of the ball. And he opens his mouth, and my name comes out of his mouth.

**I kind of skipped past most of the day, and I'm probably going to skip a lot of what happened during the book, because you all know what happens, and my story doesn't truly start until after the games... DUN DUN DUN!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!! :D**


End file.
